Fire and Ice
by Easternbluebird
Summary: "Some say the world will end in fire,/ Some say in ice./ From what I've tasted of desire/ I hold with those who favor fire./ But if it had to perish twice,/ I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice/ Is also great/ And would suffice." Danny laughed humorously, "He makes it sound like we have a chose. Sorry Sam, I don't think I'll make it to the dance."


**Warning: Im a sadistic and masochistic mofo. If you are anything short of masochistic then get out. Seriously, this has been stuck in my head for weeks and I can't get it out so Im sharing my pain.**

**but anyways, if you are actually reading this, this story was made from two ideas actually! One that you will see in the next two-four chapters, a fluffy cute prom romance, the other you will find in the rest of the chapters, including this one.**

**anyways I hope you all like it... Enjoy.**

"Can we go home now?!" Tucker whined, "I am absolutely starving!"

"Calm down, Tucker," Sam said, not even giving the boy a glance, "We're almost there."

"It's that one large island a little ways over there," Danny pointed with one hand and kept steering with the other.

The three were deep in the Ghost Zone, farther than they had ever gone before. A few days earlier they had noticed on their copy of the infimap a strange island. The island on the map was transparent, like it was only half there. Danny and Sam were interested in seeing this newly created, weird island so they dragged Tucker into the Ghost Zone to explore.

"I don't know why we had to come all the way out here by ourselves," Tucker complained, "Why couldn't we have just used this map to take us?"

They had asked Frostbite for the real infimap when they started their journey to see if the magic on the fake one was wearing off. Frostbite and Danny used their combined energy to make the map change and update every time the real one did. The map they used imitated the real one, the only difference was that the fake one did not actually take them where they wanted to go.

"Because we won't know how to get anywhere. What happens if we lose the map? We would be stuck in the Ghost Zone," Danny explained, "We'll use the map on the way back."

"Danny has a point," Sam said, "Although I have to agree with Tucker on this specific trip. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah is anyone else noticing how all the ghosts are acting towards us?" Tucker said nervously.

They passed fewer ghosts out this far in the Ghost Zone, but every single one had reacted to seeing the Specter Speeder. They generally ignored the flying real world object or even rolled their eyes, but these ghosts had weird reactions. The many that wore purple cloaks had glared at them and growled. They seemed almost threatened by the humans. The rest of the ghosts not wearing the purple cloaks either averted their eyes, ran away from the Speeder, or bowed to it.

"I know it's weird," Danny mumbled, "But no need to use the map now; we are already here."

Danny slowed the ship down and stopped a few hundred feet above the island. The place was indeed half transparent. The island itself was unusual as well. The ground of the place was completely made of ice like Far Frozen. But the actual island seemed to be on fire. A volcano sculpted from ice slowly drizzled out hot lava on the edge of one part. The lava fell over the side of the island and followed the curve underneath until it dripped at the lowest point. The lava on the other side of the volcano seemed to begin a path that quickly changed into fiery rocks. On either side of the path, forests of flaming ice trees covered most of the island. The path ended at a lake that reflected stars on a backdrop of black instead of the green Ghost Zone sky. On the other side of the lake was the strangest sight. It was what looked like an apartment building, but the bottom half was frosted over while the top was on fire.

"Some say the world will end in fire/Some say in ice," Sam quoted, "From what I've tasted of desire/I hold with those who favor fire."

"But if it had to perish twice,/I think I know enough of hate/To say that for destruction ice/Is also great/ And would suffice," Danny finished the quote. They had to memorize Robert Frost's poem for Mr. Lancer last week, "Looks like whoever's lair this is died from both."

"I'm surprised you memorized the poem, Danny," Tucker teased.

Danny smiled, "I actually aced that quiz."

"I'm shocked," Sam said. The three friends laughed then turned back to the strange island.

"Do you think we could actually stand on it?" Danny asked.

"No and I don't think you would want to," Sam said, "The place looks like it'll either freeze you to death or burn you alive."

"Think we got a good enough look?" Tucker didn't wait for a response, "Good so let's get out of here."

The second Tucker began opening up the infimap, something crashed into the ship, sending the kids into the control panels.

"What the hell was that?!" Danny exclaimed, turning ghost and exiting the ship from the top. One of the purple cloaked ghosts had attacked the ship. It had his hood up, revealing only two glowing red eyes glaring at the ghost boy.

"Give it to meeeeeeeeeesssssssss," The ghost hissed like a snake. Danny assumed that if he would knock the hood off there would be a snake head.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong ship," Danny said, charging a ectoblast, "Try the other ship that has two humans and a half ghost."

The snake ghost dodged the ectoblast and charged toward Danny. Danny evaded his attack and tried hitting the ghost with ice shards.

"Now would be a great time to get out of here," Danny said to his friends watching, "Get the infimap ready."

Tucker opened the map again as Danny shot back into the ship.

"Far Frozen!" Tucker yelled. The entire ship began glowing pink. Before the ship could zip away, the ghost grabbed onto the side of the ship. The three kids inside screamed involuntarily as the ship zoomed toward the icy cliffs of Far Frozen. The vehicle crashed into the side of a cliff, causing the three to slam into the control panel once again.

Danny and Sam's groans were heard a second after the crash. Danny sat up after a few seconds and rushed to Tucker. The boy was completely unconscious with a huge lump on the side of his head. He was still breathing though so Danny decided to worry about him after he made sure Sam was okay. His other friend was blinking and slightly unfocused but was still conscious. The shallow gash on her forehead worried him slightly so he took a towel out for her to hold against the wound.

That's when the snake ghost jumped on the slightly crushed top of the speeder. Danny jumped up in surprise, previously unaware of the hitchhiker ghost. The ghost boy flew through the cracked windshield and slammed into the ghost. He shot the ghost a few times before it could get up. The ghost put up a shield and hissed once more.

"Hand it overrrrrrrrssssssssss," The snake said and charged toward the ghost boy. It grabbed onto Danny's neck with its scaly claws and threw the boy into the ground. The impact caused the ice to crack into a small crater. Already concussed from the last crash, Danny was blinded momentarily. He involuntarily changed back into human form.

"Idunno whayou wan," Danny slurred still only able to see blurs. The ghost jumped on top of the boy and grabbed onto his neck again, raising Danny up. Danny struggled to get out of the snake's grasp.

"Don't lie to meeeeeesssssssss," the ghost hissed, "I'll jussssssssssst have to take it from your cooooooooold dead bodieeeeeeessssssss."

"DANNY!" Sam yell from the Specter Speeder. Danny continued to try to get away from the ghost, but as it continued to take away his oxygen, the boy's struggle weakened. Black spots began filling Danny's vision. Fear began bubbling up in his stomach. He was going to die.

Just as Danny was about to give into the darkness, an ice shard hit the ghost's hand, releasing the boy. Danny fell to the ground and coughed loudly, trying to drink up as much air as possible. Wheezing, Danny looked up to see Frostbite and his followers fending off the snake ghost. The ghost gave one more hiss and flew away. The growling yeti then turned to the ghost boy on the ground.

"Great One, are you alright?" Frostbite kneeled down and grabbed Danny's shoulders to pull the boy up. Danny wavered for a second but then was able to stand up by himself.

"Yeah...Jus... outta... breath..." Danny gasped, "Tuck... Sam..."

Danny began running toward the ship but tripped and fell. Still disoriented from being choked and concussed, he fell down again when he tried to get up.

"Calm down, oh Great One," Frostbite said gently, "Your friends will be alright. We have great healers back at the caves."

Danny nodded hesitantly. Frostbite's fellow yetis opened up the ship and took out Sam and Tucker. They then flew off in the direction of the medical facility. Danny stood up once more and turned ghost to follow his friends, but Frostbite stopped him before he could take off.

"Your friends will be alright," He said once again, "We have urgent matters to discuss."

Frostbite picked the younger ghost up and carried him in the same direction as Sam and Tucker. Instead of going into the cave entrance with the medical facilities, however, he turned to where the drawings of Danny defeating Pariah Dark were. He dropped Danny down at the entrance and walked into the cave.

"What's this all about Frostbite?" Danny asked, "Why did that ghost attack? There were a lot of ghosts with those cloaks on."

"I really should not have allowed you three to go out into the Ghost Zone," The Yeti said walking farther in the cave than Danny had been, "I did not know you were going to go to that area of the Ghost Zone though."

"What's up with that part of the Ghost Zone?"

"There is... unrest in that area... It's really something you shouldn't have to concern yourself with now," Frostbite said hesitantly and stopped, "But I think it is best if you carry this around."

He touched the wall, and a secret door suddenly opened. Danny walked in and saw a small chest sitting in the middle of the room.

"What's so special about a box?" Danny asked as he picked up the chest. It was fairly ornate when he saw it up close. Gold outlined the edges of the box and covered the small legs. A skull was on the middle of the top in a slightly familiar style which Danny couldn't quite remember where he had seen it. The box didn't have a lock on it though.

"It's not the box that is special; it's what is in it," Frostbite said, "But the chest does have special qualities too."

Danny tried opening it, "Why won't it open?"

"There is not one ghost who can open this box at this time."

"At this time?" Danny asked, "So who'll be able to open it at some point?"

"You will," The Yeti said, again hesitant. Getting answers from him right now was as painful as pulling teeth.

"Why can't I yet?" Danny asked.

"Please do not make me tell you," Frostbite refused to look at the ghost boy.

"Okay then," Danny said unsure, "So will you actually tell me anything or are you just going to give me a box that I will eventually be able to open and say good luck?"

"I will say that the Ghost Zone is an extremely dangerous place for you right now. If I had realized how far this... movement has developed, then I would have advised you to stay in the real world. Especially given the fact of the new lair forming," Frostbite rambled on then stopped abruptly when he said the last line.

"What's up with that anyways?" Danny asked, "Whose is it?"

"No one's," Frostbite said still unable to look at Danny

"What do you mean?"

Frostbite didn't answer. Frostbite finally looked up at Danny with a look that both surprised the boy and unsettled him. The expression was mixed with pity and guilt, like Frostbite wanted to tell him everything that he knew but couldn't. That one look made Danny fear for his safety because it was a look that was reserved for someone that had a lot of suffering in his past, present, or future.

"Frostbite, you're scaring me," Danny said taking a slight step back, "What is happening? Whose is that? What's in this box?"

Before either could say anything more, the cave was filled with alarms. Frostbite and Danny jumped at the sudden loud noise. Fighting was heard outside.

"Come, we must get you out of here now," Frostbite said hurried, "You're in danger, Great One."

Frostbite grabbed Danny's hand and led him out of the cave. Outside many ghosts floated above in battle. The Yeti paid them no mind and continued pulling the now distracted ghost boy. There were many ghosts in the same cloak as the snake ghost. Danny was sure that that ghost brought back reinforcements, but for some reason miscellanies ghosts stopped the cloaked ones from attacking Danny.

"Hurry!" Frostbite said as Danny tried to stay back.

"But we should help them!" Danny argued trying to get out of the other ghost's grip.

"Keeping you safe will help them!" Frostbite roared at the ghost boy, "The sooner you are gone, the sooner the fighting will end."

Danny jumped back, stopped struggling, and allowed the older ghost to lead him into an unfamiliar cave. The cave looked like a mini airship hanger. Very few vehicles were in here but there was one familiar one. The Specter Speeder, newly repaired. Sam and Tucker were already in it.

"We keep many spare parts of your ship here in case it were to break again," Frostbite explained to the ghost boy. He opened up the door to the Speeder and shoved Danny inside.

"Here," Frostbite handed back the infimap, "I want you to give this to me in a week, then I will explain more to you. Okay?"

The three kids nodded silently.

"The minute you get out of this hanger you are to tell the map to take you home. Then you will not go into the Ghost Zone again until next week where the map will take you directly here," The Yeti said looking at the three with the most serious expression he had ever given, "Try to keep the Ghost Portal closed as much as possible as well. And keep that chest with you at all times, Danny. Got it?"

"Got it," Danny said nodding.

"See you in a week, Great One," Frostbite said bowing, "Be very careful."

Danny pushed the gas pedal and shot out of the hanger. The second they were out, all of the ghosts fighting turned to the Speeder. The purple cloaked ones shot toward them, trying to get a hand on them before they left. The ones that had no cloaks blocked their path, protecting the ghost boy and his friends.

"TAKE US HOME!" Danny yelled. The map covered them all in a pink aura and shot them to the ghost portal. The minute they reached the Fenton Lab, Danny slammed on the break and flew around the ship making sure nothing tagged along. He then punched the code to close the Ghost Portal.

"Change the lock combination, Tuck," Danny said, "It'll stop Mom and Dad from opening the portal and keep the ghosts out for a bit at least."

Tucker nodded and began working on hacking Danny's parents' computers.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sam asked, "Last thing I remembered you were being choked to death."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed, "You were choked to death?"

"Yeah, Frostbite and his people came before I could go unconscious though," Danny said shakily, "After that he took you guys to the medical facilities. How are you guys by the way?"

"Perfectly fine besides a headache," Tucker said.

"Me too. The yetis gave us some sort of rapid growth stuff or something. It made my gash heal instantly," Sam said, "Is this how it feels to have fast healing powers, Danny?"

Danny laughed, "I guess. I'm just glad you two are okay."

"So where did Frostbite take you?" Sam asked.

Danny's smile turned into a frown and he took the small chest out of his pocket, "He took me into a room and gave me this chest, telling me that only I can open it, but not yet. Then I asked him some questions about what happened and he answered none of them."

"So we have no idea why the ghosts are freaking out and attacking us and each other?" Tucker asked as he continued messing with the computer.

"No, but whatever it is, I have a feeling I am a big factor in this," Danny said.

"And what our snake friend was asking for is probably your box," Sam said pointing at the chest.

"Probably. I just wonder what I have to do in order to open it..." Danny wondered aloud.

"Well, I changed the code. It'll hold your parents off from opening the doors for at least a few days if not a week," Tucker said sweeping imaginary dust off his hands.

"Hope it'll last till when I at least know what is going on," Danny said, "Whatever is happening, I have a feeling this is going to be our most dangerous challenge yet."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Tucker said, trying to cheer up his best friend, "Now I'm starving! Let's go and eat some Nasty Burger."

**Yeah so there is my pilot chapter. Hope you all liked it. I would tell you all the review but I've been bad about that lately and I fucking hate hypocrites so do whatever you want man. **

**Oh and also another warning that I'm sure will make you all run away from this fic screaming, I tend to never finish my fics however Im probably over half way done with this one unless I think up some more twist and turns. I'm usually good about finishing stories that I've reached the half way point but I tend go on hiatus and update extremely irregularly (like a day in between and a month in between) **

**probably shouldn't have told you all that but I honestly don't give a crap whether anyone reads this and I don't want any "WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING GRAAAAAAAAAH" **

**however despite all this, I sincerely hope anyone who reads this did enjoy themself and I will try (key word: TRY) to update fairly soon. toodaloo!**


End file.
